


咫尺之隔

by Nalohy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalohy/pseuds/Nalohy
Summary: 一段冥想盆里的回忆
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	咫尺之隔

***  
阿不思偶尔会做噩梦回到那天傍晚。

他站在家门口的门廊上，青草和泥土的味道飘进鼻子里。不远处的大门紧闭着，几乎与他下巴平齐的灌木围墙好像长得更茂密了。周围的一切都陷入了沉睡，只剩下风轻轻拂过小草的声音。他闭上眼睛，双手插进兜里，不想转身走进那扇门。他不记得上次有时间单独思考是什么时候了。也许是在母亲去世前，也许是在格林德沃越来越不可理喻之前，甚至是在安娜身上发生的那件事之前。

他不停地、徒劳地在脑海中捕捉着残存的幻影。他把玩具抛给埋没在玩具堆里的安娜，她咯咯笑着，敏捷地接过来。这就是他关于她最早的完整记忆了。

自从母亲去世之后，他在房子里待着的时间也仿佛成了幻觉。现实成了一段模糊不清的记忆，过去反而越来越清晰起来。他总觉得真正的安娜应该正藏在房子里的某个地方，咯咯笑着，仍然玩着他给她的玩具，等待着他再来和她玩捉迷藏。

不，也许这不过是他的梦境；因为在梦中的大部分时间，他也都在这栋房子里如同幽灵一样游荡着。时不时地，他会碰见坐在旧沙发上一脸憔悴的母亲。如同生前那样，她的穿着依旧整洁体面；她用下巴托着脑袋，蜡黄色的脸望向窗外，如同雕塑一般一动不动。他从未见过她这副模样，于是他拼命呼唤她。喊叫声在屋里回荡着，然而她却从来不理他。她浑沌的注视永远定格在窗外那个他见不到的地方。有时候，他变成了母亲本人，日复一日地呆在安娜的房间，重复着照料她的工作，被灰扑扑的壁纸包围着。

阿不福思从没出现过，父亲也一样。只有他、母亲和安娜在无尽中的时间中游荡。

格林德沃也在。格林德沃会站在客厅里，眉飞色舞地告诉他，他最近去了瑞典，在一个偏僻宁静的村庄里待了几个月，研究当地特有的草药和巫术。他炫耀式地描述着自己的经历，讲到他如何学习瑞典方言和那些农民交流，到草药在他身上的奇特功效，还有各种古老巫术。他的声音如风铃一般悦耳，柔和的金发反射着太阳的光芒。阿不思却只能专注倾听他的侃侃而谈，而不知道怎么回应。因为他几乎被囚禁在这栋房子里了；除了身体，还有灵魂。

阿不思听到铃声敲了十三下。楼上有人开始很重地走来走去。他睁开双眼，警惕地倾听着。他想那是安娜，但她的脚步显然并没有那么重。阿不福思自从两天前就再也没有出现过了。他在裤兜里攥紧了魔杖，朝院子扫了最后一眼，然后转身，拉开门，凝视着整齐而昏暗的客厅。

沉重的脚步声仍然在楼上回荡着，那人听上去正在徘徊。

“阿不福思？”

没人回应。

“阿不福思，我知道是你在上面！”

脚步声乍然停止了。

他一动不动地站在门口，心脏狂跳着。拖沓的脚步声再次响了起来，这次朝着楼梯走去，一个台阶一个台阶地走下来。片刻后，阿不福思出现在平台上，头发乱糟糟的，瞪着眼睛望着他。他感到自己松了口气，充满汗的手放开了魔杖。

“我以为…你去酒馆里了。”

阿不福思愤怒地盯着他。“我干什么和你没关系。”

阿不思尽量避免和弟弟对视，但还是被那双和他一样锐利清澈的蓝眼睛审视了片刻。尽管不愿承认，但只有在阿不福思面前，他才会产生一种近似于惶恐的情绪。阿不福思的眼睛和他一模一样；在青少年时期，他就无法躲过这种目光的审视。即使在他每一次愚蠢的闯祸后，阿不思毋需开口，就能从他敏锐的目光中取得某种奇怪的共鸣。因此，虽然在外人眼中邓布利多兄弟显得格格不入，但他们之间仍然存在着脆弱的默契。

可是自从母亲的事故发生后，这种审视对于他而言已经变成了一股可怕、强大的力量。他从未想到自己有一天会不得不与它朝夕相处。于是，刻意的躲避就成了常态：在安娜身边，在空荡荡的餐桌上，在刻意而生硬的寒暄中；最为尴尬的是他们偶尔的独处。

“好吧。我要上楼去看看安娜了。”他顿了顿，接着说道：“格林德沃待会要过来。”

阿不福思轻蔑地哼了一声，走下楼梯。

“阿不思，我有一万个理由不管你做什么。”

他注意到他手里拿着一本麻瓜杂志，封面上是一个嬉皮女郎。没等他再张口，阿不福思就加快脚步，迅速消失在左侧的走廊里，紧接着传来一声关门的轻响。

阿不思发现自己仍然呆呆地站在门口。他深吸了一口气，关上家门。

在昏暗的光线下，客厅显得更逼仄了。他的目光习惯性地扫向母亲坐的沙发，比往常多停留了几秒。沙发和茶几都被安娜收拾得整整齐齐，一尘不染，和这个房间一样平淡、安宁。他感到一阵心痛。他茫然地环视着客厅，知道自己现在该去照看安娜了。但是此刻他只想走出这扇门，回到那个只有风拂过青草声音的庭院里去，直到格林德沃出现在大门外。


End file.
